


药石无医

by water1003



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water1003/pseuds/water1003





	药石无医

陈立农睁开眼，身旁的人早已不见。  
纯白的床单滑落，被遮掩的暧昧的痕迹掩藏不住。  
他动了动身，腰部的酸痛怎么都忽视不了，他想了想，还是回到了被窝里，还不忘从枕头底下摸出手机。  
“坤坤，你在干嘛？”蔡徐坤仅凭他这软糯糯的嗓音就能知道自家那位在电话那头嘟起嘴撒娇的模样。  
还有昨天被他压在身下的呻吟时的媚样。  
“农农，你后面还疼吗？”蔡徐坤脑子里早已回忆起昨晚的春宵一度。  
陈立农显然也是回忆起了昨晚，蔡徐坤耐心等了许久才等到他一声“不疼啦。”

——“我们做吧。”

陈立农只觉得有些羞耻，但更多的是一种莫名的快感。  
他此刻正张开自己的腿，用自己的手指玩弄着自己的小穴。  
真的好羞耻。 他想着。  
“宝贝，专心点儿。”蔡徐坤像是知道了他的走神，在电话那头提醒道。  
陈立农吓了一跳，手指一个不小心就操到了某个点。  
声音瞬间就变了个调：“坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤套弄着自己的下身，想都不用想这只小骚兔自己玩自己到底有多开心。  
估摸着小兔子是不是已经把小穴玩弄的足够容纳肉棒。蔡徐坤开口道：“打开床头柜的第一层抽屉，里面有你需要的。”  
陈立农抽出手指，带出些许液体，手指也亮晶晶的。  
他乖乖的按照蔡徐坤的指示拿出那件所谓的他需要的东西——  
兔尾按摩棒。

看到那个又大又粗的按摩棒时陈立农就有些害怕了，可蔡徐坤像是察觉到他的心思，温声安慰道：“别怕，这比我的尺寸小一点，你那个小穴可贪吃了。”  
——“相信我，宝贝。你会喜欢上这种感觉的。”

“先用你的小嘴舔一舔它，”蔡徐坤诱导着陈立农，“待会它可是要塞进你下面那张小嘴的啊。”  
陈立农乖乖的照做了，舌头灵活的舔着，分离时还牵出淫荡的“银丝”。  
“很好，下面把他塞进你那张贪吃的小嘴里。”  
陈立农小心翼翼的塞进一小节，口上撒娇道：“坤坤，好大，我不要啦。”  
蔡徐坤深知他的小脾气，哄道：“我们慢慢来好不好，你摸摸自己胸前。”  
“那里是不是早就挺起来了？”  
陈立农模仿着平时蔡徐坤玩弄自己乳尖的手法，一只手摸着乳晕，时不时地蹂躏一下已经硬得像颗小樱桃的乳尖。  
“身体放松下来了吗？”蔡徐坤完完全全的掌握陈立农身体的每个敏感点。  
“接下来，慢慢把按摩棒往你的骚穴里推。”蔡徐坤继续引导着，“别伤到自己。”  
穴肉贪吃的缠着按摩棒不肯放开，陈立农按着蔡徐坤的话，先是调到了第一档。  
“啊……好舒服……”陈立农不自觉呻吟出声。  
蔡徐坤也没想到陈立农这么快就适应了，便让他再调高一档。  
又是快速有力的震动，陈立农的呻吟越来越大，身下的小穴已经爱上了这样的快感，贪婪的缠上来，热情的亲吻按摩棒，还想要，想要的更多更快。

……

陈立农陷入情欲，没有注意门被打开的声音。  
“我不在的时候你也玩的这么开心啊，”蔡徐坤扯开自己的领带，“看来还是我不够满足你。”

……

阳光洒下，陈立农习惯性摸了摸身旁的位置，热的……  
他本来还有些懵的头脑瞬间清醒：“你怎么还不去医院。”  
“今天在家陪你。”蔡徐坤随意的翻着一本人体骨骼的书。  
陈立农凑近他，有些好奇的看了看，然后又觉得没趣，还是决定再睡一觉。  
蔡徐坤却突然指着某幅图：“你知道我左边第四根肋骨下一寸是哪里吗？”  
陈立农好奇的看着他。

蔡徐坤抓住他的手，放在自己胸前，表白道：“是心脏。”

 

——“你就住在我左边第四根肋骨下一寸的地方。”


End file.
